Spring Cleaning
by Emily123454321
Summary: Just a cute one shot about the girls. Maya is cleaning and Emily helps. Not a good summary but I think the story is good.


_Hey ppl, this is just a cute one shot __between the girls. Maya is cleaning at her house and Emily offers to help, but knowing the two it quickly becomes more than a boring Saturday. __Maya also kind of breaks down when she finds an old picture of her best friend, but don't worry, Emily is there and helps get her under control. I suuuuck at summary's, __but I hope you enjoy the_ _story._

Emily's POV

The phone rang through Hanna's house. "I got it!" Hanna yelled. I was sitting in her room trying to think of something, anything to entertain myself.

"Emily, it's for you," Hanna called from the bottom of the steps. "Who is it?" I asked. "Your love bird!" she called teasingly, and I smacked her arm on the

way to the living room. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey," I heard, and smiled at the sweet sound of my girlfriends voice. "What's up?' I asked.

"Cleaning," she grumbled. I giggled. Maya was just too adorable. "I thought you hated cleaning," I said. "I have to for my mom," she said, her voice still

an angry tone. "Why don't I come help you?" I asked. "Really?" she asked, and I smiled at the way her voice brightened. "Yeah, I mean, Caleb is coming

over to see Hanna soon, and I didn't want to disturb them but I couldn't think of anything to get myself out of the house. Plus I know how much you hate

to clean," I said. "So I'll see you in five?" she asked. "See you soon," I said before hanging up. "Hanna, I'm going to Maya's house!" I called. "Have fun!"

she called in a teasing tone and I couldn't help the dark blush that spread over my face. I got to Maya's house and found her on the porch waiting for me.

Her hair was tied in a loose pony tail, her face stained with grease, mud, grass and dirt. I wondered how she got that dirty. "Whoa, you didn't tangle it up

with a lawn mower, did you?" I called as I walked up the steps of the porch. "No, just the basement floor," she said, and we both laughed. Then she

suddenly grabbed me by the waist and kissed me softly, like she always did to say hello. The kiss didn't last long and as usual, I hadn't had nearly enough

when she pulled away. "So, what are you cleaning now?" I asked. "I'm about to clean the attic," she said. She grabbed my hand and we walked to the

door of the attic. I had been up there a few times when Ali lived her, but Maya had brought me up here numerous times, mostly for insane make out

sessions. Aside from all the boxes and dust up there, it was pretty cozy. There was a small bed, a nightstand with a working lamp, a piano,(which, by the

way, Maya could play any song from ear on), and a window on the wall opposite of the piano. The room was actually my favorite one in the house, aside

from Maya's bedroom. Still, we actually spent the night up here when I slept over at her house once. "I guess were cleaning the cobwebs out of here?" I

asked. "Well, yeah, but first we gotta move the boxes in here," Maya said, and showed me a small door that concealed a space big enough to put an

elephant in. "Wow" I said into the space, and it echoed for about 20 seconds. "I know. I just hope the door is big enough for all the boxes," Maya said

playfully. "Lets get started," I said. We moved boxes for about fifteen minutes before I came across and old photo album. "What's this" I asked. She

turned from the box she was moving to see what I was talking about. "Oh, that's just some old pictures. I don't really need it," she said, and suddenly

looked about to cry. "Maya, whats wrong?" I asked gently, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling us both on to the bed. She turned into my

shoulder and her arms shot around my waist. She was trembling underneath me, and soon the power of the tears that were threatening to fall

overwhelmed her and she let them fall freely. I didn't ask what was wrong any more, all I knew right now was that my girlfriend was broken, she needed

someone, and I would be there for her. I stroked her dark silky locks and whispered calming words into her ear. Gradually the tears stopped and turned

into small hiccups. "What happened?" I asked, only when I dared. "I just- My old best friend's pictures are in that book, and I don't really like to talk about

her," Maya said, her voice barley audible. "Did something happen to her?" I asked. Maya remained silent. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I

said. "No, I want to tell you, I just, don't really know how to without crying again," she said. "Its alright, if you cry I'll be here for you," I said lovingly, and

she smiled up at me. "OK, well her name was Emma. She was my best friend since kinder garden. We oddly had the same birthday. When we were both

fifteen we went to this place in the woods called the reaping arena. That was were people went in our town when they turned fifteen to take a test. It

was supposed to just be for fun, like no big deal. But the test was you had to stay in the woods for a whole night without anything but the resources

around you, and you could only go with someone else if they had the same birthday as you. So Emma and I went and we were assigned to a place known

as killers corner. That was the most dangerous part of the woods. There were bears, mountain lions, and all kinds of other things, but we came face to

face with the most dangerous- a grizzly bear. And it wasn't your ordinary bear, it was at least 15 feet tall on its hind legs. Emma and I ran, but I was a

faster runner, than anyone actually, not just Emma, but I was way ahead when I heard her call out to me she had tripped. I remembered how much faster

I was than her and raced back to her. She had fallen and broken her leg. She couldn't move. The bear stood between me and her. It never made a move

to touch me though, it only seemed concerned about killing Emma. I tried to get to her but I couldn't. She told me to leave and I said I wouldn't without

her. But she said then we would both die, and she would rather one of us live than neither of us. I climbed up the nearest tree, since grizzly's claws aren't

made for climbing. The bear turned to Emma and started tearing her flesh apart. I had to fall asleep crying and listening to her scream. I woke up the next

morning hoping that it was all just a terrible dream, but when I looked down the blood and a half-eaten carcass were still there. I don't know how long I

stayed in the tree that day but when I came down it was at least noon. I walked out of the woods were a bunch of other kids who had survived were

standing. I found out that Emma was the first one to ever die, not just that night, but for all existence of the game.. After that the game was brought to

an end. I still feel like I should have died with her that night." When Maya finished her last sentence her voice was barley a whisper, and tears were

streaming down her face. I pulled her closer to me and couldn't help but let a few of my own tears fall. "You don't deserve to die," I whispered. She shook

her head. "Yes I do," she said. "No, you don't. Look, Maya, you tried to help her. She told you not to. She wanted you to live," I said. "You're lucky," she

said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You don't know what Alison went through. She might not have gone through anything. It could have been a quick

snap of her neck. I know Emma's death went on for a long time. Her screaming went on for two hours before I could sleep. It was still going on even after

that. I woke up, and I could still here the screams echoing in my head," Maya said, starting to cry all over again. I had never seen her this upset, and it

broke my heart. I laid down, pulling her with me, and pulled blankets over us. She continued to sob into my shoulder for about twenty minutes before she

regained the strength to speak. "I'm sorry to put you through all this," she said, although if I had not been so close to her I probably wouldn't have heard

it. "No, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you," I said softly. She smiled at me, and I instantly smiled back. She laid her head on my chest and I started

running my fingers through her dark hair. I noticed that the time was 7:30. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Maya asked, her eyes only half open. "Of

course I will, let me just text Hanna," I said. I quickly typed:** Sleeping over at Maya's, I'll b back 2marrow, c u l8r. **I got a reply almost instantly after I

hit send saying:**K, just make sure u don't get pregnant or get her pregnant! ;) (And don't go to crazy!) **I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Just like Hanna."

Maya looked at me, confused, but I just shook my head and wrapped the covers of the bed closer around us. She snuggled her head into my shoulder and

whispered "I love you Emily." I smiled down at her. "I love you to Maya," I said and kissed the side of her head as we both drifted off to sleep, dreaming

sweet dreams of each other.


End file.
